Saving Earth
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: Serena, Hotaru, and Amy become Spirit Detectives and have to join forces with Yuusake Urimeshi and his group of friends. Are they in for more then what they plannned for? Do I see love in there future?


YYH and SM  
  
  
I don't own either animes though I wish I did!  
  
~*~  
  
"So Hotaru, do you really have to go to that school? Ive heard that this boy that goes by Yuusuke Urameshi is supposed to be really mean. Ive heard he is apart of a gang and enjoys killing people!" Rini said her eyes nearily popping out of her head.  
  
Hotaru frowned "Rini, you shouldn't always believe what you hear. People around here believe I am evil and a witch but Im not either of them" Hotaru argued  
  
"But thats different! And anyway who are you going to hang out with and who is going to protect you if this Yuusuke guy really is like that?!" Rini asked  
  
"Serena and Amy are coming with me. I will hang out with them and I doudt Yuusuke is that bad. And for all we know he isn't a real person" Hotaru said in a bord mannor. "Now stop worring I will be fine. And I will call you ever other night."  
  
Rini sighed "Ya, ya. Oh! A coffee shop! Come on Taru Im hungry!" Rini said before dragging her best friend in to the shop. "I will have one extra large trible decker ten scoop bannanna split with everything on it and a mega-large Vanilla Coke (I love vanilla coke!) and what do you want Hotaru?"  
  
"I will just have one cup of coffee, black, and a sugar cookie. Thank you." Hotaru said politly before handing over the money to pay for it. "Lets find a booth Rini."  
  
"Taru...Ive got a question for you. Why won't Meatball-Head and Amy let me go to the same school as you?" Rini asked innocently  
  
"Its because your only a 5th grader and Im 9th grader. They are in two different schools" Hotaru explained before taking a small bight of her cookie (I don't know how old the charactors are and as far as I know in Japan 9th grade is still in junior high. Correct me if Im wrong.)  
  
Rini looked up as a man with black slicked back hair and a man with funcky redish-orange hair that defied description walked in. She watched as they took the booth behind Hotaru before taking a bight of her snack. "But Taru. You can't tell me you are not the slightest bit scared of the Yuusuke guy? I mean...I have also heard he hangs out with this guy called Kazuma who is also told to be pretty tough" Rini pribbed  
  
Hotaru giggled lightly "Rini how many times do we have to go over this? Do you listen to what everyone tells you? For all we know they may be some make believe charactors" Hotaru said shortly  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Hotaru Tomoe! Quit trying to avoid it!" Rini growled  
  
"Fine Rini. Yes, I am slightly scared but not because of them. If your forgetting Amara taught me how to fight and Im sure I can hold my own ground. Im more or less scared of the other students and teachers. Ive met a few of the teachers and there not that nice. Or as Amara would put 'Those Fricken Basturds need to learn a Fricken lesson on respect cuz next time I fricken see em I am going to kick there bloody asses'!" Hotaru said before smiling at the shocked look on her best friends face.  
  
Rini blinked a couple of times before she got out of her shocked state of mind. Thats when she noticed that the two people behind them seemed to be listening to there conversation "Hey! Carrot top, Greasy hair boy. This is a private conversation and it doesn't involve you! So stop listening." she growled  
  
The one with black hair glared at her "Actually it is our business. Let me introduce my self. I Yuusuke Urameshi. And this is Kazuma Kuwabara" he said with a slight smirk  
  
Rini shrunk back in fear.   
  
Hotaru turned around to get a good look at who was talking  
  
Kazumas eyes literally lit up when he saw Hotarus face "Hello fare maiden. I am Kazuma Kuwabara. I wish for you to date me and someday marry me but first I must know this goddess name." he said over-dramatically. and took her hands in his.  
  
Hotaru blinked a few times and blushed "Heh...um.......Im Hotaru Tomoe. May I have my hands back know please?" she asked politly  
  
"Hotaru.....what a lovely name for a lovely woman." Kazumas said not seeming to have heard her last camment  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe!" an angry/shocked looking Amara growled and glared down at the younger boy  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped and looked at her fellow Outer. "Um....Hi?" she asked in an uncertain voice. Then took notice to Trista who was trying to hold back her laughter. "Trista............hey........when did you get back." she tried pulling her hands out of the boys but with no affect  
  
Trista gave her normal meysterious smile "O....I got back a few hours ago. We are waiting for Serena and Amy to get here so we can sign you up for school. O and look here they are now" Trista said her smile growing larger as the biaetifull moon princess and the intelligiant mercury princess walked into the room  
  
"OOOO! Hotaru.........why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?! And a cute one at that!" Serena said before winking  
  
Hotarus face turned the shade of a tomatoe as her princess teased her.She gave on final try at get her hands back and to her surprise he let go which sent her backwards.  
  
"Firefly? Are you ok?" Amy asked while helping her get back to her feet (she fell out of the booth aviously)  
  
"Yes, Im fine Amy." Hotaru whispered before brushing herself off. "And this......boy.....is not my boyfriend Serena!"  
  
"Sure if ya say so. But I bet....when Amara and Michelle aren't looking you sneak out and meet him some romantic secret spot" Serena said and nodded her head.  
  
Amaras face by now was the color of a cherry. Not out of imbarrisment but out of anger "Hotaru Tomoe! She better be lieing!" Amara growled  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped and sighed "Amara, please! You know I'm not dating him....else Trista would have told you by now and god only knows how she would have found out." she agrued.  
  
"She is right Amara. I sincerly doudt Hotaru would date him" Trista said  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean lady?!" Kuzuma growled angrily  
  
Trista gave him a calm look. "What I mean sir. Is that I believe Hotarus type is not yours. I believe that she would prefer someone less direct and more calm." Trista replied cooly  
  
"Well I could be all that!" Kuzuma argued stubbornly "I would probably be the best boyfriend Hotaru would ever have!"  
  
Amara smirked. "Well if you really want to date Hotaru you will have to be able to defeat me." Amara said  
  
"Hello! Im right here! Don't I get a say in this?!" Hotaru complained with a panicked look on her face. But her question was only heard by one.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You can dump him right after he wins against your friend." Yuusuke replied  
  
Hotaru gave him a side ways glance "And what makes you think Amara is going to lose?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I honestly don't know if she will or not but the chances of her winning are slim" Yuusuke said calmly.  
  
Hotaru nodded and watched her fellow Outer get into fighting stance and the man she didn't know do the same "This is horrible....." she whispered to herself.  
  
Kazuma threw a punch which was easily dodged.   
  
Amara gave him a swift and strong kick in the gut. She dropped down to the ground and tripped him  
  
Kazuma quickly recovered and did a flib so he landed behind Amara. He kicked her in the back.  
  
Amara know pissed threw several punches to the head and adamin areas. Then to finish him off she flipped him over her back and slammed him into the ground."Pathetic. Though I will have to admit you are one of the few people that can even lay a hit on me." she said before she grabbed Hotarus arm "Come one Firefly. We are going to go meet the others at Rayes Temple."  
  
Amy shook her head before fallowing with Trista, Rini, and Serena behind her.  
  
Kazuma looked shocked and baffled "I was defeated by a.......girl? No!" he shouted before turning his glare onto Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke continued to laugh at his rival.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
End of the chapter. Please tell me who Hotaru, Serena, and Amy are going to be with.  
I am thinking of bringing the starlights into the story. Should I or shouldn't I? 


End file.
